Hidden Lineages
by AalisEliza
Summary: Phil Coulson has been plagued by an agent that outshines all of his own operatives. Out of desperation he goes to Tony Stark for help with identifying the woman.
1. Chapter 1

_While updating Codename: Don't Tell Fury (I'm missing a part I'd written) I stumbled upon this story I'd written and never published. _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bloody worthless muggles!" Ron seethed as he paced up and down the corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital. The redhead ignored his best mate's glare, assuming it was due to his choice of language. "Who the fuck just goes around attacking other people?"

"Ron," Harry said, failing to prevent him from creating a scene in the middle of a public hospital.

"She's lying in a bed dying!" Ron bellowed. "How are you not angry? Those _people..._they just shot her without any reason. It's like they're fucking mindless animals, and yet you're not even upset!"

"I never said I wasn't angry," Harry said rubbing a hand through his messy hair. "Of course I'm irate, but..."

"You certainly don't seem to care that Hermione is bleeding out on a gurney right now. Merlin's Soggy Bottom, she might die!"

"Do you know anything about Hermione's _obliviation _file?" Harry interrupted struggling to remain calm after Ron had cut him off.

"What?" Ron asked finally stopping his yelling to look at his friend. "What file?"

"The Ministry keeps a file for every Auror, documenting the frequency that they have to call the Obliviation Squad for memory wipes. It's to prevent abuse and violations of the Statute, while also protecting all of us."

"Who bloody cares?!" Ron asked getting frustrated again. "What does this have to do with anything? Hermione's in a bed right now unresponsive!"

"Hermione rarely uses the squads," Harry said choosing to talk over his best mate. "Even when she absolutely should send them out, fuck, when she's required to send them out to deal with a situation... Hermione refuses to do it."

Ron stared at him for a moment. "Why?" He finally asked.

"After the damage the spell caused to her parents, she won't risk permanent damage to anyone," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"What does Hermione's parents have to do with her lying in a hospital bed?"

"I'm trying to tell you!" Harry yelled, finally losing his temper. Ron eventually quieted down enough for Harry to explain, and stop earning stares from the staff that surrounded them.

"Hermione is good at blending in with Muggles. Merlin….she's the best we have, and so she's often sent on difficult missions that involve heavy interactions with muggles. However, when missions go ary…" Harry paused, "That's why we have the Obliviation Squad."

"What are you saying Harry?" Ron asked confused as he watched his best mate scrub his hands through his hair again..

"Muggles have extensive information about Hermione," Harry said. " More than they should. She won't utilize the squad except when multiple muggles directly witnesses magic. If it's just one, and she absolutely has to wipe their memory, then she'll perform the spell herself. However, when she gets caught in a tight space or a glimpse is caught of her in restricted areas, she won't risk the damage to the muggles."

Ron's mouth plummeted, "But that's incredibly risky."

"Yes," Harry answered. "It also means that muggle governments have reason to be extremely suspicious of her, and they're more likely to shoot first."

The heavy silence between the two conveyed what they were both thinking. _Hence why Hermione was lying in a hospital bed. _

"Did you know she was taking these risks?" Ron asked. When Harry looked at him shamefully, the redhead swore, "How could you allow her to be so reckless with her safety?"

Harry snorted before responding, "Sorry, but have you met Hermione?"

"Is this accurate?" Tony asked, without looking up from the blood test results. He hadn't taken his eyes off of them since Agent Coulson had shoved them into his hands after entering Tony's living room. Pepper was perched next to him with a worried gaze due to his lack of chatter.

"Yes," Phil answered quickly. "SHIELD ran her blood through our database, and delivered both you and your father as familial matches." Both men knew that his statement was supported by the documents in Tony's grasp.

"How long have you been watching her?" Piper asked, trying to parse out what had Tony so captivated. Neither Phil nor Tony had explicitly stated who the girl was, nor the relation to the Stark heir. Upon entering their residence, Agent Coulson handed a thin file to Tony without an immediate explanation..

"We haven't been. These are more..." Coulson paused, "Glimpses or run ins with this woman. Not even Romanov or Barton have gotten more than glimpses of her. The level of cleverness she displays, especially at avoiding detection is extraordinary"

"Wow," Pepper said while still watching Tony for a response. The man just kept rereading the slim file.

"She seems to favor highly restricted areas," Tony muttered after a moment. "It must be driving you all nuts."

"It is quite vexing," Phil agreed before adding, "Even in those areas she successfully avoids capture."

"What aren't you saying?" Tony finally asked.

"That file is a compilation of years worth of encounters," Phil admitted. "She's by far the best operative I've encountered."

"Do you know her affiliation?" Pepper asked curiously. "Have you figured out her nationality at all?"

"No," Coulson answered. "It's that precise lack of knowledge that's perplexing, and it prevents us from surmising her intentions."

"Couldn't she be an ally?" Pepper asked as Tony continued to remain silent. "Has she proven to be hostile?"

"She took down Agent Barton two days ago," Phil said wearily. The admission certainly caught Tony's attention.

"How did Romanov react?" Stark asked almost eagerly.

"Agent Romanov subdued and apprehended the subject," Phil answered clinically. "Per procedure she called for backup, and we got both of them medical attention. It was during post-op recovery that the woman disappeared. All we have on her is that file and the name Granger."

"You speak like this on purpose don't you?" Tony muttered annoyed. "How did Romanov subdue her?"

Phil hesitated before answering, "Romanov shot her."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Tony finally asked after looking at the file again.

"SHIELD would like you to bring her in," Phil said, no doubt, anticipating Stark's negative reaction. He didn't disappoint.

"Wow," Tony said staring at Phil. "SHIELD really is desperate. You show up, announce that I have a sibling and then demand I bring her in?" Pepper's jaw promptly dropped at the admission.

"I agree, it's not ideal," Phil answered, his eyes quickly flickering over to Pepper who was still stunned. "You're right, the Director is a bit desperate in this situation. She's managed to infiltrate multiple missions, and we need to assess the damage she's done. The only way we can do that is if we interview her. All of SHIELD's attempts have proven fruitless. However, you have demonstrated a particular talent for proving extremely adept at this type of work."

"Was that a compliment?" Tony asked exuding sarcasm. "Flattery will get you everywhere, usually, but not this time." The two men stared down each other, with Pepper watching warily.

"Tony, she is your sister," Pepper finally murmured.

"Jarvis," Tony called out.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to conduct a search on the name Granger and Anthony Stark. Include all of my father's financials, and anything you deem imperative. Nothing is too small to be included."

"Right away sir," Jarvis answered as Tony looked at Coulson and raised an eyebrow.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes. I'll see myself out," Phil said, knowing when he had overstayed his welcome. .

"You do that," Tony responded darkly, ignoring Pepper's look of reproach as she escorted Phil out. Tony opened the file that Phil had left with him, rereading the results, which said his father had given him a half sister. He wished he could say that he was surprised, but his parents' marriage hadn't always been happy, although he figured his father would have been discreet with any dalliances. Considering the culture surrounding affairs at the time, getting caught was not acceptable. Certainly his mother wouldn't have tolerated the shame.

The small glimpses of the girl, _his sister,_ caught on camera showed a brunette with curly hair. Aside from that information, there was very little. He couldn't deny he was curious about her. How similar were they? Did she inherit his father's intelligence? How would his childhood have been different if he'd known her? Would he have been on such destructive path after his parents died if his sister was in his life at the time?

Ultimately, Tony knew he had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

_While updating Codename: Don't Tell Fury (I'm missing a part I'd written) I stumbled upon this story I'd written and never published. _

* * *

"Sir," Jarvis said, interrupting his thoughts. "I have preliminary results of your search."

"That was quick," Tony answered looking up from the thin file he'd never given back. His A.I. had caught his attention, though he couldn't help the dread that coursed through his body.

"You designed me to be efficient," Jarvis responded.

"What'd you find?"

"I started with females with the surname Granger," the A.I answered, "Then I began eliminating those via age in comparison to your father."

"Eavesdropping again?" Tony asked in mock admonishment.

"You designed me, Sir."

"That I did," Tony muttered with a small smirk. Knowing Jarvis' talents, he was about to be overloaded with an abundance of information. "Alright hit me."

Tony wasn't disappointed.

His father was talented at subterfuge. Anthony Stark had mastered distraction and obfuscation, which he used to build his empire. Tony never expected his mother to be on par with his father. Digging into the possibilities of his sister's identity, had led Tony to look at his parents finances. A suspect series of donations to a Jeannette Granger began during 1979, and continued until his parents' car accident. Each were labeled as charity. What had surprised him was that his father's signature wasn't attached to any of them. The payments had all come from his mother's personal accounts, and each one had been approved by her.

"Hermione Jean Granger was born in September of 1979," Jarvis told him. "Her mother married a year and a half following her birth, and her step-father adopted her when she was three."

"Can we get copies of all these documents?"

"Printing them now sir," Jarvis answered. "Ms. Granger appears to be quite an intelligent child. She showed aptitude similar to yours at the same age."

"When did she graduate?"

Jarvis did not respond.

"What year did she graduate?" Tony repeated.

"Sorry sir, there is no record of graduation from any school."

"Do her parents have a current address?" Tony asked undeterred by the slight hiccup. "If she didn't graduate, she may be living at home still."

"They do," Jarvis answered.

"What is it?" Tony asked. "Why do you sound hesitant?"

"It seems that the Grangers owned a dental practice, which went under a year ago. The peculiar part is that it failed because they stopped showing up. Their employees filed a missing persons report on them, which came up empty. Their house was abandoned with almost everything still there. No one ever heard from the daughter."

Can you search for anything about Hermione Granger that's current?" Tony asked. "Anything...I don't care how insignificant." While Jarvis searched, Tony tried to imagine what had happened to this family. Had they undergone witness protection?

"Sir, there's a subreddit forum that mentions her."

"Pull it up," Tony ordered. It was sparse with information. Mostly the commentators discussed returning to civilian life and the struggles of rebuilding. No one ever gave any specifics aside from the names Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. It wasn't an active thread either, but at least Tony had a new search route. It wasn't nearly as effective as he'd hoped. However, when he learned Harry Potter had also disappeared in the same manner as Hermione he had Jarvis searching for a similar pattern in the U.K.

The results were sickening.

Hundreds of children had disappeared at age eleven, and rarely did they ever reappear. Tony didn't trust SHIELD's intentions with his sister, and he abhorred the idea of helping them find her. However, knowing Romanov's background, and the similarities of these disappearances terrified him more. He couldn't be selfish knowing that it could lead to more victims. The realization had him regretfully reaching for the phone.

"What is it Stark?" Fury asked.

"We have a problem," Tony answered. "I need you to get over here."

"Can't this wait?" Fury asked. "I've got a media nightmare that I'm trying to fix, because Alpha Team 6 can't find their way out of a wet paper bag. Coulson's probably still in the city, I can send him." .

"It's above Coulson's paygrade," Tony answered rubbing a hand over his eyes. .

"I'm in D.C." Fury said. "Can you use a suit to meet me here?"

"No."

"How bad is it?" Fury asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Bad enough that I'm demanding you show up at my house," Tony answered, knowing that Fury would grasp the meaning. "Now."

"Fuck. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll have Romanov push the quinjet as much as possible."

"We're going to need contingencies plans," Clint said following Fury and Tony's debriefing. The Director had promptly had summoned several of the Avengers within minutes of seeing Tony's research. Romanov was already present, but once the rest arrived, Fury and Tony began briefing the team.

Barton, Romanov, and Rogers had stared at the collusion between Tony and Fury with wide unbelieving eyes, until Tony clarified that his sister was one of the victims. It wasn't until Fury mentioned that she was the operative Romanov shot recently that the redhead started scowling.

"Good to know you're confident," Tony said, glancing at Barton who was grimacing and eyeing Romanov.

"She's foiled enough of our plans," Clint answered tensely. "Hell, even when I've had her in line of sight….she'll duck out of the way and just be gone."

"It sounds like we've got one shot unless we're wanting to alert her organization," Steve said, glancing at Tony. "An organization we have no information about. We need to be discreet and precise."

"Don't worry," Tony muttered earning skeptical looks from the rest of the room. "I'm well aware that my style will not work here, but we also can't use Romanov as point."

"Why not?" Steve asked. "Subtle is her specialty. She's got the best chance to get close to Ms. Granger."

"She also shot her," Tony said angrily.

"I subdued an unknown subject who had taken out my partner," Natasha retorted with a glare. "I had no knowledge that she was your sister."

"Regardless, Hermione will recognize you," Tony pointed out. "You and Barton have had the most run ins with her, and we don't need you throwing our hand at the last minute."

"Then what do you suggest?" Romanov asked icily. "Waltzing up to her in your suit and whisking her off?"

"I just said I knew that wouldn't work," Tony shot back. "I'll have the suit as a backup option, but that's only if we're completely fucked." The certainty with which Stark spoke settled the argument and allowed the group to come up with a solid plan of action. Afterward, at Clint and Tony's urging, they created several contingencies. They finally ceased when they were confident they would successfully bring Tony's sister in.

It did not go well.


	3. Chapter 3

_While updating Codename: Don't Tell Fury (I'm missing a part I'd written) I stumbled upon this story I'd written and never published. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Establishing Hermione's trail was more difficult than Tony would ever admit. He was mildly impressed by her talent for hiding, but ultimately his obsession with discovering information won. Eventually he figured out that she was, in fact, still living in England, or at least spent an incredible amount of time in the country. Once that had been confirmed, he convinced Fury to set up a news release announcing the discovery of two missing persons, using her parents photos, and asking for anyone with information to come forward.

Surprisingly, Fury agreed to keep this mission within the Avengers, with assistance from Phil and a handpicked agent. The group set up at one of London's prominent memory hospitals, and waited to see if their trap worked.

While waiting to see if their entrapment was successful, Tony focused on collecting legal documentation to convince his sister, Hermione, that he wasn't in fact a lunatic. Even with all the progress he'd made, Tony still didn't know how to approach her.

Considering SHIELD's information, he was wary of a public venue, and if she was familiar enough with the organization, it was safe to assume she'd never willingly step foot into Stark Industries. He still hadn't located a phone number for her, and had no desire to put the information in a letter, not to mention he had no intention of letting SHIELD find either of them.

Tony finally settled on leaving a sealed envelope at her favorite cafe, along with a significant tip to ensure the barista handed it to the right person. As a lure, Tony included that he had valuable information on her parents (which was true), and left the address of the flat he'd been using in London during his search..

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted. "A young lady matching the description of Ms. Granger, has entered the building. She seems rather irate."

"Thanks," Tony answered, before muttering to himself, "As if I'm not nervous enough."

Before Jarvis was able to respond or allowed to, Tony's flat door was blown open, revealing a small woman, with a mass of curly hair. Jarvis had indeed been correct when he suggested that the girl was angry. Tony had not anticipated already pissing his sister off, although wasn't entirely surprised he'd managed to muck it up already.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" She hissed, stalking towards him, as the door swung shut.

"Er...Tony," he answered before wincing at how lame he sounded.

"How dare you try to use my parents," she said throwing the letter he'd left for her at him. "Did you find it amusing? Were you going to reel me in with pretty promises of restoring their memories? Did you believe I'd be so desperate and hopeful to fall for such lies?"

Listening to his sister yell at him, Tony realized he'd gravely miscalculated their first interaction. However, he couldn't help the fondness that forcibly bubbled upwards in his chest. His little sister could stand up for herself!

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Tony said, trying to soothe Hermione.

"Clearly! There's no doubt that you've misunderstood who you tried to blackmail!" she retorted, and he swore her hair was sparking. It was so fascinating he temporarily stopped listening while he fathomed what could cause such a phenomenon.

"Say something!" She yelled, pulling him back from the depths of his musings.

"I apologize Ms. Granger," Tony said trying a new tactic. "You're incredibly difficult to contact, and I wanted to speak with you about your birth father."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked stopping suddenly before repeating him, "My birth father?"

"Please just indulge me," Tony said gesturing towards two chairs and a coffee table. He walked over, and picked up the file he'd put together, enticing her to sit down with him. It took one glance towards his little sister to realize she had perfect posture. Despite her acquiescence, Tony didn't hesitate to begin explaining himself.

"I was handed a file, several months ago, that contained these blood results," he said pulling out three relevant documents and handing them over to her.

"These are familial matches," Hermione said after glancing over them. "Two children and a father?"

"Yes," Tony answered before gesturing towards them, "This one is mine, and this is my father. I've been trying to track down the individual that this was taken from."

"You believe I can help you find that individual?" Hermione asked clearly perplexed. "I'm not really sure what I could do to help you."

"No," Tony said before smiling briefly. When his sister looked at him confused he continued, "Your mother attended a medical conference in London about ten months before you were born."

He handed over several transaction receipts and her birth certificate which he'd circled the absent paternal name before continuing, "My father stayed at the same hotel during that time."

The next two documents were her parent's marriage certificate, dated a year and a half after her birth, and an adoption certificate for Robert Granger.

"All of this is circumstantial," Hermione finally whispered as Tony nodded, realizing she was overwhelmed at the information.

"Even with the miniscule plausibility," she continued, "How would you have gotten a hold of my DNA?"

"Several months ago, days before I was handed this information, you were shot. Do you remember taking down a man before another person attacked you?"

Hermione stared at him, and Tony knew she'd connected the dots..

"They took a blood sample during your surgery. Apparently you inherited the family curiosity, and have been popping into restricted areas," Tony explained, watching her carefully, terrified she might bolt. Her reaction was so fluid that he nearly missed it.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I want to know my sister," Tony answered honestly. "I want to make sure you're safe, and not under someone's control. I've been alone since my parents died, and now suddenly I have a little sister. How could I not want to get to know you?"

"SHIELD won't let you keep me," Hermione pointed out. "They'll demand you hand me over the moment they're aware you've found me."

"I won't let them take you," Tony answered stubbornly.

"They'll do it by force," Hermione said sighing pessimistically. You know they will."

"You're not even willing to claim your innocent?" Tony asked surprised when his sister snorted.

"Innocence is relative," she answered, "Not to mention it's wholly irrelevant to SHIELD. Besides, I'm not an American citizen, they won't view me as a subject of your due process laws. Tony, why are you so sure they haven't already realized you've found me?"

"I covered my tracks rather well," Tony answered sounding smug.

"Not well enough," Romanov said as she entered the flat, startling both occupants. "Ms. Granger, you seem actually live up to SHIELD'S reports of your intelligence. How remarkable."

"Is the ability to insult and patronize a requirement of SHIELD Agents?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tony muttered as he stood up. "What are you doing here Nat?"

"My job," Romanov answered not lowering her weapon. "Phil suspected you'd be unwilling to cooperate. Clearly he wasn't wrong."

"Pity," Tony said darkly. "I never thought Fury would stoop so low."

"Tony, she's dangerous," Romanov said. "You would risk all of us on a whim, without an assessment?"

"Yes," Tony answered without hesitation.

"You know nothing about her," Natasha pointed out.

"Barton didn't know you," Tony countered earning a glare from the agent.

"It's rather pathetic that your organization was so inept at finding a single girl, you resorted to faking a blood test to manipulate your own member," Hermione interrupted clearly growing angry.

"Ah ah," Tony said. "Consultant!"

"We didn't fake those," Romanov said ignoring Tony's outburst. "We're not that depraved. Besides, Tony would have discovered such a falsity."

"She's right," Tony confirmed. "Yet Fury clearly has no problem pissing me off."

"You know she needs to be interviewed. There's not telling how much damage the girl has inflicted."

"All you have is a flimsy set of photos," Tony argued. "At most you can prove is that SHIELD, sorry you, shot my sister!"

"She attacked Clint," Romanov said. "Unprovoked."

"No. I subdued a man continuously stalking me," Hermione corrected the ginger while tapping her thigh. "Unlike you, I left no damage."

"You healed fine," Romanov said.

"Watch it Natasha," Tony said angrily. "Now if you don't mind, you're interrupting a long due family reunion. So toddle off."

"Don't force me to neutralize you," Natasha spoke to her friend. "I don't want to hurt you Tony."

"I'd watch who you threaten," Hermione said as Tony also spoke.

"If SHIELD touches her…."

"Technically, they've already shot me and stolen my blood without consent."

"Right," Tony muttered at his sister's correction.

"Stark, you're allowing her to manipulate you."

"As you attempt to do the same," Hermione said. "You've threatened to harm Tony if I don't comply, while demanding he allow you to take me without my consent."

"Catch 22," Tony muttered.

"Right," Hermione said studying Romanov. "I'll go with you."

"What?" Tony asked. 

"So long as you leave Tony alone, I'll cooperate," Hermione said. "I presume SHIELD's protocol doesn't prohibit me to say goodbye."

"Make it quick," Romanov muttered.

"Don't do this," He begged as his little sister hugged him. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Good. I'm counting on that," Hermione whispered to Tony's confusion. "Just..don't let go."

"Never," he promised. Hermione wasted no time as she muttered the portkey activation code. The last thing Hermione heard was the discharge of a firearm.


	4. Chapter 4

_While updating Codename: Don't Tell Fury (I'm missing a part I'd written) I stumbled upon this story I'd written and never published. _

* * *

Chapter 3

Tony doubled over, retching onto the grass, while Hermione checked both of them for gunshot wounds. Regarding portkeys, it wasn't the worst landing; especially for an unlicensed portkey. Hermione was grateful Romanov missed her shot this tim. The back door of the house was thrown open to reveal Harry Potter.

"Hermione!" He called, sprinting towards her. "What happened? The wards alerted me that you used your emergency portkey."

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said as she batted his hands away. "It was just a close call."

"You're not saying something," Harry accused narrowing his eyes at her knowingly. "Tell me what happened."

"What do you think happened?" The witch scoffed. "SHIELD's usual meddlesome interference. Bloody nosey buggers. Romanov's really starting to piss me off."

"Isn't that the one who shot you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes," Hermione growled.

"Did you leave her alive?" Harry asked, earning a glare from Hermione.

"I didn't touch her," Hermione answered, while rolling her eyes. "Great to know you'd assume the worst."

"I've known you since I was eleven," Harry said grinning slightly. "Would you like me to remind you of Umbridge or Edgecomb first?"

"Twat," She muttered.

"Do we need to deploy an obliviation squad?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Hermione answered nodding towards her brother, who finally had managed to stand upright and look at his surroundings

"Did we just teleport?" Tony demanded as he looked between Harry and Hermione.

"In a manner of speaking," Hermione answered evasively.

"Hermione...why is Tony Stark standing in my backyard?" Harry asked warily.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said with a sharp laugh. "He's not Tony Stark"

"That's Stark," Harry said ignoring Tony's attempts to cut in. "Why the bloody hell would you kidnap an Avenger?"

"I didn't kidnap anybody!" Hermione protested. "Besides, this idiot is claiming we're blood siblings. He's not an avenger, much less Tony Stark."

"Technically," Tony interjected, "You didn't exactly ask for consent before whisking me off."

"Sorry! Next time I'll just let Romanov shoot you!"

"Bloody Merlin…" Harry muttered to himself. "My best friend kidnapped an American menace, and brought him to my townhouse."

"Harry James Potter! If you repeat the word kidnap again I will curse you," Hermione threatened. "Besides, I just told you he's not Stark!"

"How did you not recognize him on sight? It's your job!" Harry shot back as Tony continuously tried to interrupt. 

"You utter prat," Hermione swore at her best friend. "You're imagination has run amok."

"He's not wrong," Tony finally manged to say, "but in her defense we didn't get far enough to exchange names before Romanov interrupted."

Harry looked at Hermione triumphantly while the witch promptly gaped at Tony.

"I told you," Harry said smugly, seconds before Hermione hit him with a stinging hex.

"It's not like I've run into him before," Hermione said, clearly put out. "I'm usually dealing with Romanov and Barton! Stark isn't usually in Europe!"

"Romanov was definitely right about your moonlighting," Tony muttered to himself, realizing how much information these two had about the Avenger group. Listening to these two fight, however, he felt invisible for the first time in decades.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry demanded of the witch. "You can't just show up with an Avenger! Fuck...he's a muggle. You broke the statute!"

"I wanted to talk with my brother without the danger of getting shot! Besides the Statute of Secrecy doesn't apply because we're biological siblings."

"Brother?" Harry managed to ask before stupidly saying, "You're an only child."

"Apparently not," Hermione said sighing. "He showed up with an entire file, filled with documentation, birth certificates, blood comparisons, and I'm positive Romanov has it memorized by now. Apparently my dad adopted me after my parents were married."

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed. "We're fucked. We have to contact Kingsley now. SHIELD'S going to be worse than a niffler loose in Gringotts. They're probably already tearing apart Tony's flat. The second he surfaces, they'll grab him."

"What on earth are you mixed up in?" Tony demanded, suddenly terrified of the implications.

"I work for the Ministry," Hermione answered. "Much of my job involves monitoring, and editing, the knowledge various organizations have collected on our community."

"Your community? Is this why you disappeared at age eleven?"

"Exactly how do you know that?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Research," Tony quipped. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "It's how I met Harry. We went to school together."

"Except, let me guess, it wasn't a normal school," Tony said as Harry groaned.

"Of course you would have a genius as a brother," He muttered. "You know, my life was just fine with only one of you to drive me batty."

"Go get Kingsley," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"This is going to bite us in the ass," Harry said. "Again...SHIELD will be worse than a Niffler."

"Like it'd be the first time," Hermione called out to him as he headed into the house. Her best friend threw her a grin over his shoulder before disappearing from sight. Tony wasted no time.

"I can get you out," he said. "I've got the money and resources to relocate you."

"Tony," she said, trying to smother her laughter. "Stop imagining the worst case scenario. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not in danger. I'm protected by the law, and we have many resources. Honestly I'm more worried about you than myself."

"Romanov's escaped an oppressive regime before," Tony said talking over her. "We can easily get you papers and a new life. Hell, if necessary I'll bring your friend Harry so long as he doesn't endanger you."

"Tony!" Hermione half heartedly shouted. "I am not endanger. I like my life. I protect people. Just because I don't work for SHIELD does not mean I'm evil."


	5. Chapter 5

_While updating Codename: Don't Tell Fury (I'm missing a part I'd written) I stumbled upon this story I'd written and never published. _

* * *

Chapter 4

"Exactly how much of their escape did you see?" Agent Maria Hill asked as she debriefed Agent Romanov. The brunette agent hadn't expected Director Fury to insist on Romanov joining them. She'd only had clearance to induct Fury. MACUSA wasn't going to be pleased at the extra person learning about the magical community.

"All of it," Romanov answered stoically. "The girl had agreed to come with me, before pretending to say goodbye to Tony. As she was hugging him...inaudibly she muttered something and then they just disappeared before my eyes. It was as if they'd turned invisible, yet, I honestly thought it looked as though they started spinning incredibly fast."

"Right," Maria muttered before realizing, "She used a portkey. Clever girl."

"A what?" Fury asked gruffly. Maria sighed before duplicating the agreements she had brought with her to have Fury sign. There was no avoiding including Romanov, not without wiping her memory, and she was far too valuable to subject to an obliviation. Maria ignored the two SHIELD members' open mouthed stares at the blatant magic she was using.

"If you want information about Hermione Granger, recently identified as Stark's biological sister, you'll need to sign these disclosure forms," Hill informed them as she floated the two clipboards over to each of them.

"What the hell?" Fury asked staring at the paperwork in front of him as Romanov cursed next to him.

"Ведьма!"

"Yes actually," Maria answered. "Although it's not considered a slur to us."

"How did you do that?" Fury demanded, completely ignoring Romanov and Maria's previous statements.

"Sign the forms," Maria answered.

"If we don't?" Romanov asked finally taking the clipboard out of the air and looking at it skeptically.

"I've been instructed to provide a cognitive reboot," Hill answered without a trace of humor.

"Instructed by whom?" Fury demanded as Maria stared at him. "Answer me Deputy Director!"

"Until you sign these forms you do not have the clearance to know," Hill answered. The staring contest between the three of them lasted until Romanov sighed and asked for a pen, which Hill tossed to her. After they both scribbled their way through the documents, Maria waved her wand, banishing both documents to her office.

"Hermione Granger holds dual citizenship," Maria explained to the two SHIELD members. "She is both a British citizen and belongs to the Magical Enclave in the U.K. Her job consists of protecting the Statute of Secrecy, which demands that non-magical people remain oblivious to our presence."

"Magical people?" Fury asked incredulously.

"Witches and Wizards," Hill answered, not changing her manner of speaking. "MACUSA is the magical equivalent of the United States Government. Granted we are far more intertwined with our no-maj counterparts than any other country. MACUSA and the no-maj portion of the U.S. Government have greatly restricted the knowledge of this community to prevent witch trials. That said, there are certain government officials who are briefed. Half of the SHIELD council are members of the community."

"You're alleging that a British citizen has been infiltrating SHIELD using magic?" Fury asked. "Yet no one aware of the magical community has thought to prevent her from doing so?"

"All of the contact she has made with SHIELD has been on British soil," Hill said. "Furthermore, she has an extensive record of completing her assignments without harming anyone, nor having to wipe their memories, which includes SHIELD agents."

"She took down Barton," Romanov said angrily.

"With a simple stunning spell," Hill responded. "It knocks the target out without any damage."

"Regardless of her methods," Fury interrupted Romanov's retort. "The fact remains that this woman has compromised SHIELD, and that poses a threat. We don't know exactly what she's changed or shared, which is a problem."

"Exactly," Romanov agreed. "She needs to be interviewed."

"SHIELD does not have the standing to demand an interview," Maria informed them.

"Excuse me?" Romanov asked before Fury could bellow the same question.

"Hermione Granger is a very prominent citizen within her community," Maria explained. "She has earned the highest awards that can be given to a citizen in both of her countries. The Magical British Enclave will not allow you to interrogate her. MACUSA is inclined to support the British Ministry, because she has been protecting the Statute of Secrecy, and has successfully protected their interests as well.."

"You think I give a damn about the British Government?" Fury asked, dismissing most of the information in his anger. "My job is to protect American citizens from threats to their safety, and Ms. Granger has proven herself to be just that."

"Director, you have a duty to protect both magical and no-maj American citizens," Agent Hill countered. "Exposing the magical world is in direct violation of said job. This is a fight you will not win. The International Federation of Wizards will side with the British Ministry of Magic, and it will undermine SHIELD's standing with MACUSA. Not to mention that you will be destroying your alliance with Tony Stark."

"Fucking hell," Fury swore. "This is insane."

"Is it?" Hill asked skeptically. "We've already discovered a variety of enhanced individuals living among us. Not to mention that we've had mythological Norse gods show up too. Learning about an international secret magical society is what you consider too much?"

Fury glared at her.

"We're supposed to just let this go?" Romanov asked frowning. "Allowing a foreign operative to infiltrate SHIELD whenever she wants?"

"No," Hill answered. "Granger has only interfered with SHIELD operations that endangered the British magical community."

"I don't like it," Fury muttered.

"Color me surprised," Agent Hill shot back.

"They aren't willing to let us talk to her?" Fury asked. "Not even to assess that she's not a threat?"

"Not when they believe you use the word interview synonymously with interrogation," Hill answered. "Even if her government provided permission, she'd be sent with an immovable entourage. Besides, I guarantee that Stark will not allow you to be alone with her."

"She's that important?" Romanov asked skeptically.

"The girl is a female version of Stark, one that possess humility and tact," Maria said. "They find her incredibly valuable."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out of everyone in the room, Hermione remained the most relaxed. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Agent Hill maintained professional posture, while Harry and Tony looked like they were about to bolt at any moment. Across the table, Natasha Romanov and Director Fury mirrored one another with perfect posture. The ginger haired agent and Hermione hadn't broken eye contact with one another since entering the room.

"Director," Maria said beginning the meeting that had taken longer than necessary to approve. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic of the British Enclave. Kingsley, this is Director Fury of SHIELD."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kingsley said as he reached across the table to shake Fury's hand.

"That remains to be seen," Fury answered, as Hill cleared her throat shooting the director a glare.

"While it was not intended for either party present to officially meet, our two organizations now need to reconcile the other's existence and adapt our strategies for interacting with each other," Maria said, actively ignoring all the negative reactions in the room. "Agent Romanov and Director Fury have signed ironclad NDAs, which contain obliviation clauses should either of them violate the contracts."

Harry marginally relaxed at the information while Kingsley nodded. Hermione forced a smug look onto her face towards Natasha, despite the queasy feeling at such an inclusion.

"Obliviation?" Romanov repeated, without breaking eye contact, "Exactly what does that mean?"

"It means we'll remove all knowledge of magic from your mind," Hermione answered for Agent Hill. "I suggest not violating the contract."

"Granger," Kingsley warned the witch.

"What about Tony?" Fury asked seemingly unaffected by the new information. "He couldn't even keep his own identity a secret."

"The Statute of Secrecy has a clause, which allows immediate family of muggle borns as well as other witches and wizards to retain their knowledge of our magic," Kingsley explained. "Spouses, parents, siblings, and children fall under this clause."

"Besides," Hermione added when Fury opened his mouth. "I cursed Tony so he can't share this secret without my permission."

"Without warning either," Tony said, unable to keep the pride from his voice. "Can't say I blame her. We're quite behind on sibling squabbles." Hermione finally broke her stare down with Romanov to grin at Tony.

"Yes," Kingsley said reclaiming the attention of the small room. "Mr. Stark does not currently pose a threat to our security at this time." 

"Yet we do," Fury muttered angrily.

"SHIELD weaponizes everything they acquire," Harry retorted. "Exactly how long did you wait before going after Stark's shiny suit? All of us have a duty to protect our citizens."

"You would assume the worst of SHIELD?" Romanov asked showing no emotion. "Exactly what is your role in this magical government, Mr. Potter?"

"Same as hers," Harry answered jerking his head towards Hermione. "Only difference is that I was given a different assignment."

"Apoligies," Kingsley said interrupting Harry and Natasha from further questioning. "Harry's concern for safety results from the Statute's origins. Our community considers children to be quite precious, and during the witch hunts, many were murdered for their abilities."

Both Romanov and Fury looked contrite at the news.

"It's why we had to secure approval from the International Federation of Wizards just to have this meeting and negotiate with your organization," Kingsley explained.

"Negotiate?" Fury inquired.

"Yes," Maria answered. "MACUSA, as you all know, works closely with the United States government, which includes SHIELD. Therefore, MACUSA and the British Enclave have suggested negotiating a formal alliance between SHIELD and the Ministry of Magic."

"A true negotiation?" Fury asked, "It seems as though you've already made the decision for us."

"As if you wouldn't jump at the chance," Harry said glaring at the director. "Considering you manipulated an American citizen and a member of SHIELD just to locate Hermione."

"Consultant," Tony corrected as Kingsley growled Harry's last name in warning.

"Obviously this will not be accomplished overnight," Maria interrupted. "However, it is in all of our best interests to get along with one another." Fury glanced at his second in command before nodding tersely.

* * *

As all expected, the negotiations did not go smoothly. SHIELD's official position remained that the British Ministry was purposely obstructing all of their requests. Whereas, the British Enclave believed SHIELD wasn't listening to their concerns about the safety and welfare of magical citizens.

"A census will not be provided to SHIELD," Kingsley denied crossing the request off on the paper in front of him. "Not even MACUSA supplies you with such information."

"They do not. However, it is recorded with the No Maj government," Fury answered. The Director had quickly learned and retained magical knowledge over the past several negotiations.

"MACUSA and the United States' muggle government maintain a vastly different relationship than our own with Her Majesty's Royal Government, and therefore is irrelevant."

"What's the harm in providing the information?" Natasha asked.

"Obliteration," Hermione answered. "Our community barely survived one genocide. We are not willing to risk our citizens again."

"Perhaps," Natasha said to Fury, "we can agree that such information is unnecessary." The director looked anything, but agreeable. However, he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded.

"Thank you," Kingsley said looking over the list of SHIELD's request. "Perhaps we can accommodate your request of an active liaison between our organizations."

"We would require assurances of impartiality of whomever filled this position," Fury said. "We cannot accept anyone who would undermine SHIELD, especially during cases where our interests don't align."

"Do you foresee that occurring often?" Hermione asked.

Yes," Tony said as Fury answered in the negative. The SHIELD director glared at the billionaire.

"Any candidate would have to be approved by your prior to fulfilling the role," Kingsley answered.

"What happens when you are no longer in charge of your government?" Romanov asked.

"We can make the appointment similar to that of your Supreme Court Justices. Wizards and Witches have longer life spans due to our magic, and would not find such a contract length odd," Kingsley said.

"They would have to maintain an American residence," Fury said. "Although we will be happy to provide such accommodations."

"Can you detail the responsibilities you anticipate for this position?"

Fury began rattling off an ungodly long list without hesitation, before begining to discuss the salary that SHIELD would be willing to offer. When Kingsley agreed to match the amount, Harry discreetly summoned the scrap of paper Fury had slid across the table. His eyes bulged, and Hermione gave a similar look at the number. Tony merely looked bored at it.

"You're confident you can find a candidate who would be willing to fill this role?" Fury asked, "While meeting all of the requirements?"

"Yes," Kingsley answered as he slid across a thick file towards the director. "She's a qualified field agent with impeccable scores in all required areas. Strengths include diplomacy and creative problem solving."

"It says here the candidate has a habit of acting recklessly," Fury noted. "Exactly how is that a qualification?"

"Ah," Kingsley said. "Many of the senior officials take issue with her creative problem solving because it often goes against protocol. However, it has been highly effective."

"When can you produce her for an interview?" Fury asked.

"Hermione?" Kingsley asked. "What's your availability?"

"No!" Tony, Harry and Romanov declared instantly.

"You expect us to trust her?" Natasha demanded. "Why would you even want to work with SHIELD?"

"Well," Hermione answered, "for starters it would prevent you from shooting me again."

"You don't utilize the obliviation squad," Fury commented looking at the witch. "Why?"

"What right do I have to steal from them?" Hermione answered. "Taking the most precious part of their soul and identity is no different than killing them." The look on Fury's face told the entire room he'd already made his decision based on her answer alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_I wrote this with the idea of Ross, Monica, and Chandler outing each others secrets. _

* * *

Chapter 7

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry bellowed, once he, Hermione and Tony were alone in Stark Mansion. Kingsley and Maria wisely chose to give the three privacy following the end of the negotiation session.

"It's an opportunity," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"Yes! For SHIELD. Fury outright admitted he wants to interrogate you, and your solution is to waltz right into their headquarters? What in Godric's name is Kingsley thinking?!"

"He's playing the long game," Tony answered. By choosing to engage Fury's demands, Kingsley now has direct access to SHIELD. Selecting Hermione also means that he now has access to my favorite skill as well."

"Which is what exactly?" Harry asked sounding skeptical.

"Hacking into SHIELD," Tony answered. "I'm quite excellent at it." The elder Stark's grin was infectious amongst Harry and Hermione, despite the former's concerns.

"Can we trust SHIELD at all?" Harry asked.

"Fury's slippery," Tony said, "But I can't say he doesn't have the right motivation. He wants to protect lives."

"The road to hell's paved with good intentions," Hermione sad as both men looked at her.

"Wow," Tony said. "Aren't you a downer."

Hermione slugged him in the arm as Harry laughed.

"Yield!" Tony shouted trying to field off his little sister. "Yield I say!"

"Mr. Stark, shall I alert security?" Jarivs asked suddenly. His voice startled Hermione who raised her wand searching for the intruder.

"No Jarvis," Tony said as he reached for Hermione. "Meet my baby sister and her brother Harry."

"My apologies Ms. Stark," Jarvis said. The witch was so vigilant in her search that she didn't hear the surname Jarvis used.

"Hermione, Jarvis is Tony's A.I.," Harry told her. "He's harmless."

"While you are correct about my identity, Mr. Potter, I can be quite destructive if instructed," Jarivs corrected. "However, my programming does not permit me to hurt members of the Stark family."

"It's lovely to meet you Jarvis," Hermione said as she returned her wand to its concealed arm holster.

"How'd you know about Jarvis?" Tony asked Harry, growing suspicious when Hermione suddenly grinned.

"He was assigned to you," Hermione said. "Any time one of these enhanced individuals appear, the Ministry has sent someone to investigate. One of Doctor Banner's interns works with us, and Darcy keeps an eye on Thor since she was at ground zero of his initial appearance."

"Creepy," Tony muttered, before looking warily towards Harry. "You...you've never turned into a women and slept with me right?"

"No!" Harry yelped jumping backwards to put more space between them. "No offence mate, but I'm into women."

"Just..needed to check," Tony said sheepishly as he poured the each of them a heavy drink.

"Though to be fair," Hermione spoke up.

"No," Tony said. "No addendums."

"You did set him up with Ginny," she said grinning widely at Harry.

"It's not like you slept with her," Harry told Tony after the man spun with an aha declaration. "She slipped you a daydream charm and then bugged your residence. As I recall, you destroyed them with one of your mad experiments within the month."

"My experiments are not mad!" Tony declared. "Besides...that's still not comforting."

"Only because you can't remember what she looked like," Hermione said smugly.

"Don't let Hermione fool you. The whole idea came from your sweet little sister," Harry said before using a falsetto, "Send in a ginger! Stark can't resist them, and we have plenty to spare."

"Betrayal!" Tony shouted pointing his index finger at Hermione. "Betrayed by my own blood!"

"In all fairness Sir, you were unaware of the familial connection at the time," Jarvis said.

"Hush," Tony dismissed the A.I. "Exactly how long have you been monitoring me?"

"Since the Ministry felt you were dangerous to our world," Harry answered. "Honestly it's not even your suits that concerned us."

"The last active surveillance was at the Grand Prix," Hermione added. "After that the Ministry decided you tattled on yourself readily enough to reassign Harry."

"She's right," Harry confirmed. "Which, by the way, is why you should have recognized him on sight. You were there too."

"Both of you?" Tony asked before pulling up live footage from the event.

"I was busy following ROmanov around," Hermione answered.

"She was following him around!" Harry countered gesturing wildly towards Tony.

"Not very well," Hermione said as Tony continued searching for photographic evidence of the two.

"Replicating this invisibility of yours would be dead useful," Tony muttered to himself earning a groan from Harry. "What?"

"This is exactly why Harry's been stalking you," Hermione said, "To prevent you from adapting our magic to your technology."

"That's not fair!" Tony complained. "Harry I thought we were friends!"

"Sir, earlier you described him as family," Jarvis pointed out.

"See even Jarvis understands!" Tony said. "Now I find you've been sabotaging my work?!"

"We're supposed to be conspiring against SHIELD," Harry said trying to change the subject.

"We're not done with this," Tony promised him before agreeing to switch over. He pulled up several documents onto the screen in front of them. Many of which contained information of Hermione.

"Good news is that outside of Hermione, Fury and SHIELD have almost nothing on the magical world. Bad news is that because of my search they now have a list of muggleborns, which includes familial connections. While the same pattern did not appear within the states, Fury could still pursue those in the U.K."

"You think that's going to be a problem?" Harry asked.

"Everyone has a price," Tony answered. "I wouldn't be shocked for Fury to find one witch or wizard who caved to his offer." The three of them fell silent as they examined the list of names that had been compiled.

Cattermole, Paul

Potter, Harry

Creevey, Dennis

Creevey, Colin

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Finnegan, Seamus

Granger, Hermione

Thomas, Dean

Dunbar, Faye

Davis Tracy

Cattermole, Eliza

Tremlett, Donaghan

Cattermole, Marty

Tonks, Nymphadora

Lockhart, Gilderoy

Hopkins, Malfalda

Tonks, Ted

Cattermole, Mary

Wright, Bowman

Warren, Myrtle

Riddle, Tom

"Not all of these are muggleborn names," Harry said before re-reading the list. "Many of them are halfbloods."

"You recognize them?" Tony asked.

"Some," Hermione answered.

"These are all names I found of eleven year olds who abruptly disappeared from the British school system without documentation or other explanation," Tony explained. "Some names are repeated, which I assumed are familial matches."

"Tonks went to a muggle public school?" Harry asked sounding shocked.

"Ted was muggleborn," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, I'd bet you my Gringotts account that Andromeda agreed simply to piss of her parents."

Harry began laughing as he nodded, "Molly and Andromeda just had a fight about sending Teddy to a muggle preschool. Molly keeps insisting it's better for him to be taught at home."

"Why's Lockhart on here?" Hermione asked, prompting Tony to click on the name.

"Notes say he was one of three children," Jarvis answered. "His sisters went on to graduate and the standard amount of documentation one would expect. Gilderoy, however, disappeared at age eleven without a trace."

"You know him too?" Tony guessed.

"Hermione had a crush on him when she was twelve," Harry disclosed before dodging a bat boogey hex.

"You put him a mental ward after erasing his mind!"

"He did that himself," Harry argued before looking at Tony. "He was wanker who tried to leave Ginny for dead and erase my memories along with Ron. Word to the wise, don't use a broken wand."

"Getting back to the list," Hermione said, "Dennis and Colin are deceased. Colin committed suicide after Dennis died in our civil war."

"What about their parents?" Tony asked. "Sounds like a prime opportunity for SHIELD."

"They chose to be obliviated after Dennis' death," Harry answered morose. "Justin was arrested by the muggleborn registration commission and didn't survive Azkaban. Umbridge had his family executed."

"Tonks and her dad died. The only family they have left is Harry's godson and Andromeda," Hermione said. "She won't cooperate with Fury."

"Tracy just married Nott," Harry said. "SHIELD will have a hell of a time even locating her. Honestly, the Cattermoles might be their best option considering what Mary endured during the war."

"I don't know anything about their children," Hermione admitted.

"Did anyone survive this war?" Tony asked.

"Muggleborns are rare to begin with," Hermione answered. "Even fewer halfbloods even bother with the muggle world, so it's not an accurate look at our population. Harry we need to tell Kingsley to speak with the Cattermoles."

The front door slamming shut interrupted Harry's response.

"Tony?!"

"Sir, if I may, Ms. Potts has arrived and seems quite irate," Jarivs supplied.

Pepper despite her anger still exuded grace as she barreled into the room, clutching a magazine in her fist. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Hermione.

"I see they finally got something right," Pepper said throwing the magazine at Tony's face. "You utter asshole!"

"Pep…" Tony said as he glanced at the magazine cover. "Oh...gross."

"That's all you have to say?!" Pepper demanded. "Gross?"

"Well it is," Tony defended. "Sweetheart, Hermione's my sister."

The CEO of Stark Industries promptly deflated as she looked back and forth between the two siblings. Her face flamed instantly.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Told you he likes gingers," Hermione muttered to Harry as Tony introduced them to Pepper. The witch managed to snag the magazine before glaring at her brother.

"Tony. Did you change my last name without my consent?"

"Course not," Tony lied.

"Then why are tabloids claiming you recently got married to Hermione Granger?" the witch demanded.

"Bad journalism?" Tony asked.

"Tony."

"What's the big deal?" He asked. "You're a Stark. Now it's simply reflected by your last name."

"I'm going to kill you," Hermione swore at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_More to come, I decided to split this update so that it the chapters were similar in length to the others. Reviews, as always, motivate me to update, but often produce new story lines because of the speculation included in them. _

* * *

Chapter 8

"Do you ever stop and think before you do something?" Hermione demanded, furiously brandishing the tabloid at Tony, as Pepper and Harry watched behind her.

"Of course I do. I think it, and then I do it," Tony answered shrugging with a lazy grin. "You're half Stark. You've been denied your birthright for the majority of your life, because of my mother. Did you honestly think I wouldn't fix that immediately? I mean I get the anger over the affair, but to take it out on my sister? Unbelievable."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You're trying to find the most persuasive argument to assuage my anger."

"Is it working?" Her older brother asked grinning as Hermione shook her head. "You're a Stark, therefore your last name needs to reflect it. Oh and no changing it when you get married, which by the way, won't be happening until your at least sixty. No dating either until then. Actually scratch that. No dating period."

"I'm sorry, I may have misheard you," Hermione said, setting aside Tony's rambling about dating. "You're telling me you don't support women taking their husband's names?"

"What?" Tony asked looking baffled. "No. Just you. You're a Stark. The rules are different for Starks."

"You can't just go around changing people's last names!" Hermione scolded him as Pepper and Harry snickered. "How did you even manage to get my signature on the necessary documents?"

"I signed it for you," Tony answered, looking at her as though it was the most obvious solution. "Honestly, I'm quite good at it."

"You are a menace," Hermione muttered. "How Pepper puts up with you I'll never know."

"No, the word you're looking for is delight," Tony corrected her. "I am a delight, and Pepper is compensated appropriately. More importantly, our last name opens doors. People will trip all over themselves to assist your with mediocre problems, freeing you up to do the important and interesting work!"

"You've ripped away any privacy I'll have in America!" Hermione said exasperated. "Over here, I would've just been me, not beloved war heroine, Brightest Witch Her Age, or Golden Girl. Now I'm just going to be known as the Tramp Who Married Tony Stark!"

"First, I have impeccable taste, which means I'd never marry a tramp." Tony corrected with a grimace. "Second, you've got to stop repeating it. Hearing I married my little sister was gross enough the first time."

"That said...it's an easy clean up, one interview and people will be corrected."

"An interview?" Hermione repeated, her eyes widening. "Are you mad? There's no way in hell I'm doing an interview."

"Why not?" Tony asked looking perplexed. "All it has to be is quick press conference. Take a few questions and done!" Despite Tony's attempt at reassuring her, Hermione began hyperventilating, and he looked to Harry for help.

"A reporter published really nasty lies about her when she was sixteen," Harry said. "People ended up sending her cursed mail."

"Who sends a teenager cursed mail?" Pepper asked horrified.

"Idiotic fans," Hermione growled. "Harry's idiotic fans."

"Oi! They were also Krum's," Harry said defensively as Hermione glared at him.

"This reporter…." Tony began in an overly neutral tone, "ever punished?"

"No."

"Yes."

Harry and Hermione glared at each other over their conflicting answers.

"You kept her in a jar for most of the summer," Harry pointed out.

"I also gave her the greatest exclusive of the year six months later," Hermione answered haughtily.

"No you didn't! You surprised me with an interview and forced me to do it."

"You weren't complaining at the time," Hermione retorted. "In fact you continually mentioned how brilliant I was for that solution."

"Sorry. Back up," Tony interrupted, waving a hand. "You kept a reporter in a jar?"

Both Hermione and Harry looked at Tony, and nodded. Neither expected Tony to start beaming at her.

"I should send some of the nastier reporters I deal with to you," he said.

"Tony," Pepper said a warning in her voice. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late!" He declared. "Thinking about it! Envisioning it. Acting on it! Jarvis, do we have the tech to shrink obnoxious people and trap them in jars?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Problematic," Tony muttered to himself before looking back at his sister. "I suppose you'll have to do the heavy lifting until we develop a new solution. Regardless, Pepp can you set up a conference to correct the media? Preferably before they start speculating wildly and decide I had a love child with my sister?"

"Now I'm just disgusting myself out," Tony said gagging.

"I'll set it up," Pepper agreed, looking utterly amused at the billionaire, before turning towards Hermione. "Unfortunately the Stark family has little privacy, but we'll do our best to keep the cameras away from you."

"Which is exactly why Tony shouldn't have changed my last name," Hermione muttered glaring at her brother again.

"Ask for forgiveness, not permission," Tony quipped.

"You are not forgiven!"

"Fame's awesome!" Tony protested. "Once you get used to being in the spotlight, you'll love it, assuming you can avoid the dodgy reporters."

"I assure you I don't, nor will I ever enjoy being famous," Hermione snarled. "Muggle London always meant I could go into public without a mob following me around begging for autographs or Harry's floo address."

"Wait..people have asked for that?" Harry asked looking worried. "How many people have asked for my floo address?"

"Bored," Tony said, talking over Harry. "I'm bored just listening to that description."

"Not everyone despite 'boring' Tony. Boring is safe! Boring means not being tortured by a psychotic bint or having hordes of people pretend they too fought with me when they really did nothing at all!"

Tony's eyes never wavered as Hermione erupted at him. He didn't look to Harry to confirm what his sister was saying, he didn't need to. Her reaction during their first meeting suddenly made perfect sense. No wonder she was so furious that he'd sent such a vague note about her parents. If someone had tortured her, no doubt she'd assume they'd hurt her parents. Despite this realization, part of his brain hadn't processed anything she said after the word torture. Yet another part was already putting together revenge plans.

"Who?" Tony finally asked, controlling his anger so it didn't leak into his voice.

"She's dead," Hermione answered to Tony's dismay. He nodded, despite it not being what he wanted to hear.

"How bad?"

"I'm alive."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Tony asked, allowing her previous evasiveness to slide.

"Several healers."

"And?" Tony asked trying to avoid grinding his teeth at the lack of information.

"Dark magic always lingers," the girl answered avoiding eye contact. "Often there are lasting consequences. Aside from those complications, I'm fine."

Tony nodded at her, allowing his little sister to believe he was placated, when in fact he was already planning to access her medical records. It would be much more challenging than normal considering he couldn't hack into a database to access them. No this would take time and clever maneuvering. He'd have to figure out how to access the wizarding world, without his sister's knowledge, and then learn how to maneuver around it.


	9. Chapter 9

_More to come, I decided to split this update so that it the chapters were similar in length to the others. Reviews, as always, motivate me to update, but often produce new story lines because of the speculation included in them. _

* * *

Despite Hermione's irritation over Tony's decision to change her familial name, the group was able to have a delightful lunch, although Tony spent the entire time planning his newest agenda. Accessing Hermione's medical records would be one of his bigger challenges considering he currently had no access to the magical world at all. Not to mention he highly doubted anyone would willingly give him access.

Jarvis interrupted his mental planning session, "Sir there seems to be an Owl pecking incessantly at the window."

"During the day?" Pepper asked, looking up in surprise. "What owl is awake now?"

"Bollocks," Hermione swore, while Harry went to retrieve the letter from the bird. It held an ominous note from Kingsly that only contained the words, heads up, along with a special edition of the Daily Prophet. Hermione was featured on the front page with the last name Stark written prominently.

Unexpectedly, War Heroine Hermione Granger has eloped with an American Muggle, which first was reported by the media across the pond. The infamous muggleborn has pushed all of the British Enclave's eligible wizards for a foreign muggle. Considering the Mrs. Stark's muggleborn activism and her role in the war, it begs the question of the validity of her chosen husband. Does her nuptials undermine the activism she has supported in the past?

According to the Daily Prophet researchers, Mr. Stark is one of the most wealthy muggle's in the world, which certainly is unsurprising considered Mrs. Stark's penchant for pursuing wealthy wizards. At first glance, one would assume Mrs. Stark finally realized that gentlewizards had become wise to her schemes, however, this author interviewed several who professed their disappointment the war heroine passed over one of her own kind for a mere muggle, no matter his wealth. Even her former paramour, Ronald Weasley expressed absolute shock when questioned about Mrs. Stark's new marriage.

Harry ripped the paper out of Hermione's hands, as fire licked up and down her arms, and threw it towards Tony without glancing at it. Tony, however, delved straight into the article, once he was confident Harry had a handle on Hermione's distress.

Several journalists at the Daily Prophet have expressed concern over Mr. Stark's tendencies to meddle in affairs clearly not his own, as well has publicly airing unnecessary information of his own life. In fact, even his own country has repeatedly questioned the man's propensity for sharing private information deigned too dangerous for public consumption. Exactly how safe is it for this man to retain knowledge of the Wizarding World?

"This woman is a real piece of work," Tony muttered as he continued reading. "Jarvis, find me everything you can on Rita Skeeter. I don't care how insignificant it seems or how long it takes."

"Of course sir."

"Honestly, I'm shocked Molly hasn't sent a howler," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"If she sent it to my flat, it's probably already been returned to the Burrow."

"She'll hate that," Harry said, just before a silvery white Sun Bear entered the room startling Pepper and Tony.

"Hermione Granger! I am utterly appalled at you. Never would I have dreamt you would elope without a word. How dare you sneak off without mentioning you have even been seeing a young man. Ginny procured one of those American papers for me, and I am even more concerned by how much older this man is than you. Has he coerced you into this arrangement? Did he refuse to meet with your family because he knew we would disapprove? You will bring this man to dinner and explain exactly why he robbed me of planning my eldest daughter's wedding!"

The room stared as the bear disappeared.

"That…" Harry began, "was not what I expected."

Hermione wordlessly nodded her head in agreement.

"Could someone explain why that bear shouted like someone's angry mom?" Tony asked. Harry launched into a quick explanation about patronuses and the ability to send messages with it. Pepper and Tony looked incredibly interested over the description.

"Who was the woman?"

"Our friend Ron's mum," Hermione answered. "She kind of adopted Harry and I when we joined the magical world. Molly has very specific opinions about...well everything really."

"She expects Ginny and I to get married," Harry said cringing slightly. "As well as Hermione and Ron to get married too. Honestly, she wants all seven of her kids married off as soon as possible."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she retrieved her wand. Casting her own patronus, she spoke, "Molly, I apologize for the article. Never did I expect the Prophet to pay attention to the American papers. I assure you I most certainly have not gotten married. Tony is my brother, who I recently discovered. He impetuously changed my last name without asking. Considering how infamous he is in America, the papers jumped to the worst assumption."

Molly's Sun Bear patronus returned almost instantly, "You both will be at Sunday dinner."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. It clearly wasn't a request, and Hermione sent her otter back with an affirmative agreement.

"Should I be feeling threatened?" Tony finally asked Harry, who grinned at him. "What?"

"Molly killed the woman who tortured Hermione. Practically made the bitch explode. You should be terrified."

Between the fallout of Tony's impetuous decision to publicly claim Hermione as family and addressing the mugle press, her patience was at a record low. Neither Tony or Pepper had provided any forewarning before they walked her into a press conference filled with journalists clamouring for Tony's attention. The bright explosions of light eliminated even more of Hermione's patience and her mind only focused on preventing herself from bolting or grabbing her wand.

Tony took advantage of her silence to introduce the world to his "little sister" and assure them all that he still remained their most eligible bachelor. By the time Tony finally ushered her from the stage, Hermione was trembling, and she'd shattered at least three of the media's flashbulbs. So muddled in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Tony insisted on accompanying her to Gringotts, nor did she hesitate to disapparate both of them. Had she been more cognizant, Hermione would have been suspicious at how agreeable Tony was to remain in the lobby as she went down to her vault.

Tony watched his sister walk away, escorted by several goblins. The small group made him wonder exactly how prestigious Hermione was in her world. Rather than focus on that question, the Stark heir found the nearest goblin and demanded a meeting with the bank manager. The smaller creature sneered at him, but begrudgingly led him to a small office before abandoning him. He relaxed lazily, while waiting for the bank manager to appear, grinning at the obvious power play. He had no doubt this meeting would prove quite lucrative.

"American wizards…" a different goblin grumbled as it entered the room. "No respect for anyone's time."

Tony ignored the muttering until the creature had taken it's seat behind the desk, and slid the Transfer of Assets across to him.

"What's this?"

"The amount I intend to invest with the horde. Preferably as a trust with my sister, Hermione Stark, as the primary beneficiary," Tony answered. "Also we'll need to update her familial name with her accounts. Legally, she's no longer a Granger."

The moment he mentioned Hermione's name, the goblin had stiffened and and leveled Tony with a stony glare.

"I take it you're acquainted with her?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately," the goblin spat. Tony remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

"Your sister," the Raglok snarled, "Broke into one of our ancient vaults, which belonged to a family Gringotts had conducted business for generations. Not only did she cause astronomical damages, the witch stole our security dragon when she escaped."

Tony blinked as he processed the information. Judging from Raglok's venom, Hermione really did break into the bank.

"She did this alone?" Tony asked.

"The Potter scion and one of the Weasley brats were with her," the goblin answered. Tony wasn't at all surprised to hear of Harry's involvement.

"I presume you have financial records of the damage and repairs?" Tony asked, earning a suspicious nod. "I'd like to see them in detail."

It was clear the bank manager did not trust him, but he did retrieve the requested information. Passing it over, Tony saw a line item list.

"Translation spell?" He asked, and with a snap of Raglok's fingers, the language switched to English. TOny read the contents carefully before asking to see the numbers in more detail.

"I can hardly make restitution on behalf of my sister if I don't review all of the records associated with the debt. Why haven't you informed Mia about this debt?"

"The Ministry of Magic held a secret session of the Wizengamot, and informed the Goblin horde that the destruction fell under collateral of war. They insisted that we should never have permitted a known Death Eater to access our bank, even if she was being impersonated by your sister at the time. Furthermore, they forbade us from collecting reparations from any involved."

Tony looked up from the financial papers surprised, "So you just complied?" The question earned him a growl from Raglok.

"The Wizengamot promised the Horde that they would reinstate the more severe terms of legislation passed by the Wizards' Council in 1631. Few wand carriers remember that it wasn't just the wand band, which ignited the Goblin Rebellions."

"Idiots," Tony muttered. "Way to alienate the people controlling your money."

"Wizards rarely learn," Raglok answered with a toothy grin.

"You're using the Wergild system?" Tony asked, noting a series of names with monetary values listed next to them. The goblin manager nodded as he explained how several dozen goblins were murdered in retribution for the break in, and how the Goblin Horde valued each goblin.

"What currency system are you using?"

"Galleons," Raglok answered. "One is worth 6.40 of your American dollars."

Tony did the math in his head, before locating the interest rate tacked onto the original debt. Even with the additional fee, it was under a million dollars.

"You can draw up an agreement now?" Tony asked. The goblin nodded, and sent for one. After it was prepared, it was obvious that Raglok expected Tony to simply sign the agreement. Instead, he pulled a pen out of his suit jacket pocket and began reading every addendum of the contract. When he arrived at clauses that he disagreed with he crossed them out or changed certain words. By the time he handed it back, the goblin was scowling again.

Eventually, it was signed once they were both satisfied.

"Have you informed Miss Stark of your asserting your claim of her as Head of House Stark?" Raglok asked.

"Now Raglok, that's House Business," Tony answered smirking.

"Well met. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

"Rita Skeeter," Tony answered, prepared for the sudden look of displeasure, which appeared on the goblin's face. While he waited patiently, Raglok summoned another goblin, who brought a different ledger and handed it to the bank manager. Once they were alone again he passed it to Tony.

"Gringotts does not share personal information about our clients with anyone," Raglok told him.

"Of course not. I completely understand," Tony agreed with a pleased glint in his eye. He reached out to shake the manger's hand. "Please let me know as soon as my investments have any growth."


End file.
